Finding Out
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: Remus is a wwerewolf and is attending Hogawarts. What happens when James and Sirius discover Remus's 'furry little problem?


**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat._**

****

_**Originally I had this with another missing scene. These scenes are from my stories and so I would like to keep them that way. This is when the guys found out about Remus's furry little problem. I hope you enjoy**_****

* * *

Missing Scene

September 4, 1972

James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in the chairs around the fireplace when the portrait door opened. Remus limped into the common room. He stopped when he saw his friends sitting by the fire.

"Hi, guys." Remus waved feebly.

"We need to talk." Sirius climbed to his feet.

"Talk? About what?" Remus slowly limped to the dormitory door.

"You'll see when we get to our room." James' scowl scared Remus.

Peter scurried ahead of James and Sirius. Remus stumbled slightly on the stairs and Sirius caught him.

"Thanks." Remus leaned against Sirius slightly.

James pushed open the dorm room door and Peter scurried after him. Remus and Sirius slowly entered the room. James shut the door and quickly placed and unlockable charm and an anti-eavesdropping charm on the door. "Now we can't be disturbed."

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Where do you go once a month?" James crossed his arms.

"I told you guys last year. I go home to help with my mother." Remus stared at his feet.

"You're lying to us." Sirius clenched his fists tightly. "It seems mighty funny that she always seems to get sick on the nights of the full moon."

"And you always come back injured in some way." Peter tilted his head slightly.

"That's just…" Remus' voice faltered slightly.

"Will you please just tell us the truth?" James leaned closer to Remus' face.

Sirius pulled James away from Remus. "We know the real reason why you disappear once a month."

"I already told you…" Remus groaned slightly as the pain in his leg intensified. "Okay. Why do you think I disappear once a month?"

"You're a werewolf." Sirius sank onto the bed beside Remus.

Tears filled Remus' eyes. "How did you figure it out?"

Peter tossed James a small black book. "We…" James' scowl vanished as he handed the book to Sirius.

"We took to keeping track of when you leave the school." Sirius showed the figures in the book.

"That doesn't tell me how you found out." Remus glanced at his feet again.

"We looked up the lunar charts and figured it out." Sirius placed a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Okay. I understand. You no longer want to friends with me." Remus rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes.

"Not be friends? What rubbish is this?" James sank on to the bed beside Remus.

"No one who was my friend before they found out that I was a lycanthrope wanted to be my friend after." Remus sniffled slightly. "I guess I should be used to it by now."

"Those stupid bloody gits!" Sirius stalked over to one of the windows. "We're not leaving you alone to deal with this…problem."

"Really?" Remus gazed hopefully at the three faces watching him.

"Yes." Peter's voice squeaked slightly. He glanced at the others who nodded. "I, Peter Pettigrew, promise to be your friend until the final days of our lives."

James climbed to his feet and faced Remus. "I, James Potter, promise to be your friend until the final days of our lives."

Sirius placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "I, Sirius Black, promise to be your friend until the final days of our lives."

Remus dashed at the tears running down his cheeks. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll accept our promises." James' smile blossomed across his face.

"I, Remus Lupin, accept your promises of friendship." Remus smiled softly. "Can I get some rest now?"

"Just one more thing, Remus." James knelt before Remus.

"What, James?" Remus yawned slightly.

"Tell Veronica that you're a lycanthrope." James watched as Remus nodded. "We don't want her to be hurt anymore than she's already been this year."

"Not to worry. I'd never hurt her, James." Remus yawned again. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"We'll wake you for supper." Sirius pointed his wand at the door. "_Finite Incantatem_!"

The door swung open. James, Sirius, and Peter waved to Remus as he pulled the curtains closed around his bed. Remus stared at the ceiling and smiled broadly as he heard the door close behind the others.

"I finally have true friends." Remus rolled onto his side. A pain shot up his right leg. "Damn leg." Remus fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
